


Naked As The Day We Were Born

by xviipwp



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gay Sex, Hybrids, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xviipwp/pseuds/xviipwp
Summary: Joshua's a little rougher when he's in heat, but thankfully Master Seungcheol comes home in time before things get out of hand.





	Naked As The Day We Were Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lushwang (theangryblob)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/gifts).



The first thing that hits Seungcheol is the smell.

It’s a sweet, heady scent that seeps out onto the driveway and onto the front lawn, even through the thick wood of his front doors. It’s stronger on the porch and when he finally wrestles his way inside he stops short, hearing for the first time the sound of breathy moans coming from the living room.

“ _Joshua…”_ he hears Jeonghan—his tabby cat hybrid—whine, and Seungcheol has to swallow a gasp, “Joshua, stop _iiiitttt._ It— Y-you’re— Too much—”

Then someone moans low and loud and all his blood rushes south.

That sound could only come from one person. _Joshua_.

The leopard hybrid sounded like he had his mouth full of something; slick, lewd sounds that only got louder the closer Seungcheol got to the living room.

“Joshua!” Jeonghan shrieks suddenly. “No no no! Too much!”

Seungcheol figures he should probably step in and stop whatever was happening, but when he finally steps across the threshold of the room and sees Joshua pounding the limp-bodied cat hybrid into the floor, Seungcheol can’t find a single muscle in him to move.

Joshua rucks harshly against the other hybrid, so hard Jeonghan’s arms give way beneath him, broken cries of “ _Ahh—! No, no!”_ falling to the ground and lost to the sounds of their skin slapping wildly against each other.

“Fuck Hannie!” Joshua cries. “Come on, make me come! Make me come!”

“ _Nggghhh!”_ the sound rips through the hybrid’s throat. Jeonghan’s ginger tail wraps tightly around Joshua’s waist, pulling them even closer together as he slams harder into him.

“ _Nghh_ … _!_ Shua…”

Joshua leans over to bite his shoulder and Jeonghan fucking  _screams._

_Fuck._

Watching his two hybrids go at it like this had his own palm reaching into his pants, stroking his erection.

“Shua! Too fast!” Jeonghan sobs. “Pl-please, _please!_ Too… much!”

But that only makes Joshua go wilder, high off the power, slamming into the elder’s prostate over and over until Jeonghan is coming with a cry. He lets his body be used and abused until with one last thrust, Joshua is pulling out and spilling all over him, coating the other’s thighs and back with white.

“S-shua…” Jeonghan trembles, feeling the liquid run down his skin.

On closer inspection, Seungcheol notices that Jeonghan’s hole was red and angry, dried cum crusting the entrance and his inner thighs.

Oh.

How long have they been going at it?

Joshua was flipping Jeonghan over, the tabby protesting weakly and trying to push the other away.

“I’m not done yet!” Joshua snaps and that’s when Seungcheol gets it. Joshua’s in heat.

Joshua’s normally not this rough and would’ve stopped at Jeonghan’s protests, even if he didn’t use any of their safe words.

It was time for Seungcheol to step in.

Before Joshua can go down on the poor tabby again, Jeonghan crying and crying, Seungcheol says, “That’s enough, Joshua.”

Instantly the leopard’s ears twitch towards him and Jeonghan deflates with relief.

Seungcheol stalks over to them, eyes never leaving Joshua even as he squats down and pats Jeonghan’s hair. The tabby leans into the gentle caress, whining softly.

Meanwhile, Joshua’s eyes are dark as he watches the human. They flit to the loosened tie around Seungcheol’s neck, exposing creamy white skin beneath, and then to the visible tent in his pants.

Joshua looks like a predator stalking his prey. Seungcheol doesn’t let it faze him though. After all, he is their _master_.

Seungcheol lets his eyes flicker to Jeonghan. The cat has tears streaming down his face, bruises blooming across his chest and neck, and a bloodied lip where Joshua kissed too hard.

“I’m sorry baby,” Seungcheol coos. “I’ll come back to you after I teach Joshua a lesson okay? He’s been a very _very_ bad boy.”

At that the air next to him bristles but he ignores it.

“I’ll teach him to play nice with you, okay baby?” Seungcheol continues, his gentle voice lulling Jeonghan’s eyes close. “Sleep now. Rest.”

In no time at all Jeonghan is safely tucked away in his dreams.

Immediately Seungcheol’s eyes go dark and he turns them onto Joshua. A visible shiver runs through the hybrid.

"Joshua Jisoo Hong,” Seungcheol states. The hybrid gulps. “Go to the bedroom. _Now.”_

The leopard hybrid immediately scrambles up the stairs to the largest room of the house.

Joshua’s heart pounds wildly in his chest. Seungcheol only ever uses his full name when he was really really angry.

Joshua’s been a bad boy. A really bad boy.

So why does it make him feel so good?

He jumps into the bed and not a minute later he hears the door slam shut behind him.

He barely has enough to time sit his ass on the mattress before Seungcheol was upon him, face dark and fierce and was chaining him to the bedpost with his belt.

Joshua whined because of how rough he was being but he couldn’t really blame the elder. He’d been really mean to Jeonghan. He only deserved the same.

“Joshua,” Seungcheol says, “What did I say about being nice to Jeonghan?”

Joshua whimpers, suddenly so small beneath his master’s weight.

“T-that I have to be g-gentle with him—”

For that Joshua receives a pinch on his thigh. The hybrid cries out.

“You have to speak up Joshua, I can’t hear you.” In the same moment Seungcheol tugs his legs, hard, pulling it straight out, Joshua’s body now stretched out and hovering in the air.

“I— I—” but Joshua can’t say anything because Seungcheol is biting down on his nipple, making him squeal.

“Come on Joshua,” Seungcheol says, pinching either nub between his fingers, “Use your words.”

“Y-you—”

“You?” Seungcheol pinched another part of his thigh, dangerously close to his sensitive organ, and Joshua shrieks.

“Master!” Joshua screams. Seungcheol let’s go, going down to lick at the area. “M-master says I— have to be s-slow—”

Seungcheol starts kissing down the boy’s body.

“S-slow with Hannie b-because he’s just a cat and I—”

Without warning, Seungcheol pushes a finger into Joshua’s slick hole.

“I’m such a big wild, scary leopard!” Joshua yelps but he doesn’t feel very scary right now, not with his master’s fingers—two, no, _three, fuck—_ playing piano in his hole.

_“Oh my go—"_

Seungcheol pulls out completely, making Joshua whine. “Master, _please.”_

“No swearing Joshua, you know this.” For that Seungcheol slaps his thigh, watching as the flesh jiggles deliciously.

“Master, master,” Joshua whines, “Please, _please,_ I’ll be good.”

Seungcheol raises a brow. “Promise?”

Joshua nods eagerly. “Yes, yes.”

Seungcheol smiles wickedly before thrusting _four_ whole fingers into his hole without warning, the hybrid thrashing wildly below him. The hybrid moaned long and loud, arching completely of the bed his dick flushed against his stomach.

“Oh Shua, you look so pretty,” Seungcheol murmurs, watching his chest rise and fall, “Smell so _good._ If you weren’t so naughty I would’ve taken you already.”

Joshua could only whine as Seungcheol kept playing with his hole but purposely avoiding the spot that would tip him over.

“Master! Master!” Joshua screams feeling a fifth—his thumb—pressing against his entrance, demanding entrance. “Master not yet!”

“Aww, but you didn’t listen when Jeonghan told you to stop, didn’t you?”

Seungcheol suddenly pulled all his fingers out, Joshua’s arching prettily as his hole fluttered close.

“Cheollie!” Joshua whines, tears falling down the corner of his eyes. His wrists hurt, his arms were starting to ache, his hole practically _begging_ for something to engulf and his master wasn’t even touching him.

Seungcheol grinned wickedly, watching fresh slick down his hybrid’s thighs, soft, needy cries falling from his hybrid’s lips.

“What does my fierce little leopard want, hmm?”

Joshua can only whine, rucking his hips up desperately.

“Come on, Shua,” Seungcheol said, lowering his lips to the pretty pink hole, “You can do better than that.”

“M-master,” Joshua gasped, “I want your cock master, your big fat cock, _p-please.”_

Seungcheol exhales softly against his rim and making Joshua squirm. Even the slightest of pressure has it flexing, opening to take something in but Seungcheol merely swipes his tongue across, tasting his sweet slick before pulling back again. Joshua’s so close to the edge he might explode. “ _P-please,_ please _master, I want some.”_

“But what have you done to deserve it, hmm?”

Seungcheol suddenly unties Joshua from the bedpost, flipping him over, ass stuck up in the cold air. Joshua gasps and Seungcheol is suddenly leaning over his body, whispering hotly in his ears. “You’re going to come soon aren’t you, you little slut?”

“ _Yes—"_

“If I touch you, you’ll make a mess of yourself, am I right, pet?”

“ _Yes, yes,_ Master _please_ —"

That’s when he feels it; cold metal around the base of his cock, put on expertly without him even realizing and Joshua _sobs._

“No, master, please, _no!”_ But Seungcheol is already re-buckling his belt around Joshua’s ankles so the hybrid couldn’t move even if he wanted to and tying his wrists together with another belt. He pulled the boy up onto his knees so that they were facing each other, Joshua trembling in his hold. His skin was red-hot to the touch, slick running messily down his thighs and emitting the sweetest vanilla scent that could drive anyone wild. The hybrid was ready for the taking, presenting beautifully to him with teary eyes, bruised lips and quivering thighs but Seungcheol wasn't done punishing him yet.

“You’re going to count to ten with me, okay Shua?” Seungcheol murmurs, wiping the leopard’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead. For a moment, Seungcheol’s eyes were soft and Joshua only whimpered. “Come on now Shu, you’ve been a naughty boy and need to be punished. Ten is okay right?”

Seungcheol swiped his thumb across the boy’s bottom lip and he latched on it greedily, sucking it until its all wet with spit. Slowly, he nodded. “I-I can do it m-master. I-I’ve been bad to Jeonghannie.”

Seungcheol presses a kiss to his forehead. “Good boy. We can go as many times as you want after, okay?”

Joshua’s scent flares at the thought and Seungcheol can’t help but moan a little. “Yes, master, okay.”

Then he proceeded to drape himself over Seungcheol’s lap for what was probably going to be the longest spanking session of his life.

Seungcheol goes hard. There’s no question about it — he is everything or nothing at all. So when he counts, _“One, two, three,”_ Joshua’s toes curling from the pain, _“Four, five, six!”_ Joshua wants it to be over already.

It feels _good,_ yeah, and on any other occasion he honestly could do more, but as a hybrid in heat, all he really wants is, _“Master master please no more please, just fuck me!”_

“You know I can’t Shua.”

 _“Seven—!_ Master,” Joshua gasps, “I want you, I want you!”

“Three more.” Seungcheol is nothing if not precise, and the singular spot on Joshua’s ass was blooming red, contrasting greatly with the rest of his tan skin. On the eighth slap, Joshua could only ruck pitifully across Seungcheol’s lap, moaning loudly as the words were smacked right out of his lungs.

“What was that Joshua?”

“E-eight!” Joshua wailed, “ _Please_ , no more.”

“You gotta say it properly if not I can’t count it Shua.”

Joshua was squirming wildly now, saliva pooling on the sheets where his face is pressed against the mattress, hole dripping copious amounts of slick, dick pulsing red from the cock ring and there were _two_ more spanks to go. His body was so strung-up with the need to release that there was a high possibility he might just pass out if he didn't get to soon.

Seungcheol raises his hand up for another when he sees Jeonghan’s silhouette in the doorway, watching them with wide, eager eyes.

“Don’t you think that’s enough punishment Master?”

Jeonghan’s voice brings relief through Joshua’s veins, the leopard mewling pathetically, calling for his friend.

“But Hannie, he hurt you.”

The tabby moves deeper into the room, stopping by the bed and dropping to his knees where Joshua’s tear-stained face is lying on the sheets.

“It wasn’t that bad,” he says, cupping a hand around Joshua’s cheeks, “And I didn’t exactly tell him to stop. You would’ve stopped right, Shua-yah? If I told you too?”

Joshua nodded his head vehemently, aghast that Jeonghan even had to ask such a thing. “Of course Hannie, I don’t want to hurt you! I would _never_ hurt you Hannie I’m sorry if I ever do I—"

Jeonghan silences his rambling with a soft peck on his lips and a soothing hand rubbing his hair. Joshua sighed contently. Jeonghan looked back up at Seungcheol, triumphant. “See Master? Joshua didn’t hurt me. He couldn’t even if he wanted too.”

Jeonghan moved to Joshua’s reddened ass, blowing softly across it and making Joshua sigh. He presses soft, feather soft, kisses on one ass cheek and massages the other with a large hand. Jeonghan laid his cheek against one of the soft globes, looking up at Seungcheol from lowered lashes, faking innocence. “Can we take him now Master? His cheeks are already so warm.”

Seungcheol scowled at the kitten but didn’t do anything to stop him. Jeonghan puts two of his fingers into Joshua’s hole, straight up, and Joshua yowls below them.

“Master lets play,” Jeonghan murmurs, “He’s so puffy inside Master. So wet.”

He pulls his fingers out and its glistening with slick, and he puts it in his mouth, sucking like it’s a fucking _lollipop._

“ _Mmmm_ , master it’s so sweet.” Jeonghan takes his fingers into Joshua’s hole against, rubbing the slick into his inner thighs and Joshua is practically shaking from the sensations, “Like ice-cream. I could eat him maser. I could.”

To prove his point, Jeonghan sticks his whole _f_ _ _a_ ce _into Joshua’s ass.

And man  _fuck_ Jeonghan for making the most obscene act look so ethereal. _Fuck_ Joshua’s ass for being so bouncy and fuckable.

“We can take him together, can’t we?” Jeonghan says, fluttering his lashes. At that, Seungcheol melts.

“Y-yeah, we can.”

Jeonghan beams. “Yayy!”

He undoes all the buckles on Joshua and flips him over, mindful of both his tail and raw ass.

“Han-nie,” Joshua says a little deliriously, panting heavily, “Hannie please... Touch me.”

His eyes flit to Joshua’s cock, twitching in its confines, erect, red, and angry.

Jeonghan tilts his head towards their master. “Can we let him come first? He can do it again. I know he can.”

Seungcheol brushes a hand across the leopard’s member and suddenly his whole body stiffens, hips canting wildly in the air as he orgasms dry, broken sobs tearing through his chest.

“Oh my god,” Jeonghan whispers, mouth-watering at the visual, “ _Oh my god,_ Master can we take the ring off please? Please? I wanna see him do _that_ but with all the cum this time! Spilling out of him like a _fountain!”_

Seungcheol nearly choked while Joshua only moaned. _Fuck,_ Jeonghan says the filthiest things.

The tabby stroked Joshua’s inner thighs and he starts trembling against, fighting against the reins stopping him from spilling. “That! Just like that!” Jeonghan giggles brightly. “Please, please can we see him dirty himself Master?”

“O-okay baby.”

Immediately Jeonghan is pulling the cock ring off and with a mere stroke of his hand across Joshua’s dick, the leopard was coming violently, roaring as he went and  _fuck_ it really was like a fountain, Joshua arching so far off the bed his body made a perfect curve and some of the cum flew into his hair.

Jeonghan was upon him the moment he dropped from his high, lips finding purchase around his still stuttering cock and milking him dry.

Of course, the best part about a hybrid in heat is that even after all that, Joshua was still hard.

 _“Fuck Shua,”_ Seungcheol surges forward, kissing the hybrid messily. “Oh, baby you looked so beautiful when you came.”

Joshua blushes. “Did you like it, Master?”

“Loved it, baby. Loved it so much. God, you’re so fucking perfect.”

"Are we done with the punishments then?"

"Yes baby, of course." Joshua beams then, a cute little curl of his mouth and Seungcheol just  _has_ to kiss those plush lips, pulling the leopard onto his lap and exploring the hot cavern within them. Joshua’s tail started trailing up his thigh, sending shivers up his spine. “ _S-shua…”_ he groans.

The leopard giggles. “You’re so sensitive, daddy.”

Seungcheol smiles softly. That’s right; he was _master_ when disciplining them but their _daddy_ for everything else. He moved to thumb at Joshua’s nipples, the hybrid keening at the touch. “You too, baby.”

Jeonghan comes around behind him and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Seungcheol completely forgot that he was still clothed. He wonders how he didn’t notice the raging boner in his pants until now. As it was, Joshua starts giggling as he undoes the zipper.

“Daddy, I think you came a little when I did.”

“Did I?” Seungcheol blushes, “I didn’t even realize.”

“Was I really _that_ good daddy?”

“The best, Shua,” Jeonghan replies instead, leaning over the eldest to kiss him, “Now help me get all his clothes off so we can fuck you properly.”

Joshua is suddenly aware again of the burning in his stomach, the hunger that never really dies, not until his heat over at least, and he’s frantically pulling Seungcheol’s pants and boxers off in one go, holding the heavy warmth of _daddy_ in his two palms and stroking it to fullness.

“God,  _fuck_ Joshua,” Seungcheol groans. The hybrid licks his lips, dropping down to fondle his balls and it takes all of Seungcheol not to grab Joshua’s hair and fuck into his mouth. The leopard swirls his tongue expertly around the base, licking up the shaft before taking the head into his mouth. He lets the dick sit there on his tongue, doing nothing more than looking up at Seungcheol from below his lashes.

“Joshua. Hong.” Seungcheol warns, a little breathlessly.

The leopard just grins, about to pull off when he’s suddenly pushed forward by a force in his ass and it makes both of them groan.

“Enough playing Shua,” Jeonghan says, pulling the boy up so his back is flush against his chest, “You wanna get fucked don’t you?”

Joshua nodded rapidly, whining when Jeonghan’s tail came up to brush against his cock. The room burst with fresh pheromones. Seungcheol growled, pulling both hybrids close to him.

“Yes daddy, we’re both yours,” Jeonghan says, teething at Joshua’s neck, making him whine, “Look daddy, he’s all ready for you. No prep at all.”

To prove his point Jeonghan sticks two fingers into Joshua’s already filled hole and receives no more than a whimper. He sticks a third in and Joshua tries to sink down on it, practically _begging_ for more. Seungcheol leaned over both his hybrids, nosing at Joshua’s throat.

“Shua? You sure you’re okay with this?” In response Joshua’s tail came up to tug Seungcheol closer, pressing their erections together. “I want it daddy, want it so bad.”

With his free hand, Jeonghan takes Joshua’s nipples and squeezes it between his fingers. “ _Ngghhhh!”_

“Come on Shua, say the words.”

“Daddy, daddy take me, fuck me, _please, please—”_ Jeonghan catches his lips and drowns the rest of the words out in his mouth. They kiss loud and sloppily, saliva and slick dripping everywhere, and Joshua pushing back seeking friction.

Seungcheol growls. He tears Jeonghan’s fingers away and pushes in without warning, making both hybrids gasp.

_“Oh—!"_

Without another word, he pulls out completely then thrusts back in just as harshly, hitting Joshua right on his prostate.

 _“Daddy!”_ Joshua screams, _“There yes yes yes!”_

Seungcheol is suddenly pounding into him, unrelenting, and Jeonghan takes that as his cue to start moving too. Joshua isn’t sure who’s in him anymore, too blinded by the pleasure of two cocks slamming into him, his own bouncing fat and heavy against Seungcheol’s tummy and his tail around Jeonghan making sure the other hybrid doesn’t go too far.

“ _Han— Daddy— I- I—_ ”

His hole is momentarily empty and he cries in frustration, he’s _so close—_ but then their suddenly thrusting into him all at once, pressing against all the right spots and his vision floods white.

“ _Oh—oh!"_

His body rocks violently, coming hard, his hole clenching so tightly it makes Jeonghan tip over too. Seungcheol pulls out just as he reaches his high and spurts all over his two beautiful hybrids, covering them in hot cum.

Their loud breathing echoed around the room, the smell of sex and slick heavy in the air.

“That was... so good,” Joshua pants, sounding a little awed.

“Yeah?” Seungcheol grins. “Did you like it?”

Joshua nosed at Jeonghan’s neck, laughing when the tabby whined and turned away from him. He wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist and rolled them over so that the cat was squashed between them instead.

“I loved it,” Joshua giggles, pressing close to the eldest, “Can Jeonghan be in the center this time?”

**Author's Note:**

> UwU it's been so long! The Jihancheol smut tag was dry as hell so I feel like I had to contribute. Do give me feedback if its too long or draggy or boring D: Shoutout to Sana because I felt bad about giving you carrots all the time, so I actually finally fed you a whole meal :") hmu on @chokeshua even I'm not there much anymore~ I'll still reply to DMs!!!


End file.
